


Fine Gold

by dab



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Fíli, Durincest, Everybody Lives, Exhibitionism, Fuck-fest, Fucked-out Fíli, Incoherent Fíli, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Fili’s 100th birthday is approaching. Kili sends a request to Thorin to borrow the most precious golden object he can find in Erebor for an entire week, without disclosing what this object is. Thorin may not have agreed if he had known what Kíli meant…





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a one-shot, but it got out of hand. I will be posting this story in two chapters. Expect the second one within a month or so. It is definitely porn, especially the second chapter, so read at your own discretion. 
> 
> This story was heavily inspired by a very sexy story about the brothers celebrating Fíli’s 100th birthday in a very similar fashion as they do in this story. However, I cannot find this work anymore. If anyone does find it, or knows which work I mean, please let me know so I can credit the author for giving me (filthy) inspiration.

_“I, Kíli son of Dís,_

_request of my King, Thorin son of Thraín,_

_to borrow and keep to myself  for one whole week,_

_starting on the 100 th birthday of Fili son of Dís, until one week thereafter, _

_the most precious Golden Object that I can find in Erebor._

_The choosing of this Object is completely up to my discretion._

_In addition, I request this Object remains undisclosed to all but myself._

_Signature_

_Thorin, King under the Mountain”_

 

Thorin smiled when he signed the paper that had been given to him by his nephew that morning. Kíli had told him last week to expect an official request pertaining Fíli’s birthday. Thorin had expected an elaborate discussion of food, entertainment, music and other demands about the party that was to be held in a few weeks’ time. Or a dress code for all Dwarves, Men and _Elves_ attending (yes, even Elves would join them in celebrating the centenary celebration of the heir to the throne of Erebor, mainly orchestrated by Kíli and Balin to promote relations between their people).

But Thorin’s expectations of Kíli’s request were not met. When were they ever when Kíli was involved? Instead he had received the short contract which he had just signed. He briefly wondered what item Kíli had in mind that required a signed contract from the King. Was it something from the treasury that other Dwarves could need in the week after his brother’s birthday? Was it something Thorin himself may need and Kíli had to make sure Thorin could not say ‘no’ when he requested the item?

His thoughts strayed to his crown, stored in his personal treasury, which he only wore for special occasions. One such special occasion would be Fíli’s birthday, especially when there were _Elves_ in attendance. Would Kíli want Fíli to wear it during his party? Or maybe in the privacy of their chambers? Thorin shuddered. Who knew what his nephews were up to in there.

He had long since accepted Fíli and Kíli were each other’s Ones. And while siblings sharing that bond was not unheard of, it was practically always combined with asexuality in both partners. In Fíli and Kíli’s case not so much. He distinctly remembered multiple occasions where he’d caught them in compromising positions, in various states of undress. He never caught them in the act though, thank Mahal. He now knew to knock on every door and _always_ wait for a response before entering.

His gaze strayed to his signature on the contract and he sighed. He would survive without his crown for a week. It was for Fíli _’s_ birthday after all.

 

* * *

 

Preparations for the party were in full swing when the Elven delegation arrived at Erebor the day before the celebration was to take place. Thranduil had sent a group of several members of his court to represent him. Thorin was glad that the Elven King himself hadn’t decided to show up. He learned that the Elves were set to depart again the day after the festivities and made sure to organize a proper sendoff dinner with his highest staff (which was basically the original Company plus some trusted friends from the Blue Mountains) and his two nephews.

The party promised to be a grand celebration worthy of a centennial festivity. Decorations, large tables, a stage for the musicians and many, many chairs were being set-up in the greatest hall of the mountain. Kegs of mead, ale and other beverages were being transported and the cooks had been making preparations for the grand feast for weeks. This was one of the first few major celebrations for all Dwarves of Erebor since they had reclaimed the mountain from Smaug, so everybody went all-out. The past years had been spent restoring the mountain to its former glory and it had taken almost two decades to reconstruct it to what it was today.

This last day before the celebration caused stress for everybody. Last-minute mistakes had to be corrected and some things simply required more time than they had planned. Fíli spent most of the day at the tailor for some final adjustments to his attire. He would wear a smart regalia in a dark blue color, the same hue as his eyes but several shades darker. It also included a simple golden coronet decorated with sapphires, specifically designed for this occasion. He couldn’t wait to show Kíli. He had to hide his hardening cock from the tailor when imagining Kíli reacting to this outfit. He was debating whether he would like it more if Kíli would rip the clothes off his body, or if he would prefer to be fucked with his outfit still half-on. The dark blue wasn’t a good color for cum-stains, but that probably wasn’t something the tailor had considered.

Kíli spent the day before the celebration at the forge to finish his gifts for Fíli. He had worked at the smithy for weeks to get them all exactly how he wanted. He had used the finest gold that he could get his hands on. Goldsmithing was definitely not his craft, but he had practiced enough that he could make the simple jewelry as he had envisioned. The prospect of Fíli wearing what he’d crafted had him looking forward to tomorrow.   

That evening, Thorin was pleased to note that everything was done for tomorrow. He had just decided to turn in for the night when Dwalin entered his study, reporting on the security that was in place.

“What’s this?” Dwalin asked after they’d discussed the final details. He’d read the duplicate of Kíli’s contract that was on Thorin’s desk.

“Kíli needs to borrow ‘something gold’ for the week and wanted an official approval for some reason. I suspect that he wants my crown.” Thorin told him. He’d almost forgotten about the contract and had yet to find an alternate crown to wear in the next week.   

“Why would he want your crown?” Dwalin laughed. Thorin was probably right to suspect it was something that Thorin needed in the next week, or Kíli would never have bothered to make such a contract. But why the crown?

“That’s just my best guess. And Mahal knows what Kíli is up to half the time, so who knows what he wants with it. Probably to parade Fíli around in it for the next week.”

Dwalin continued laughing, imagining Thorin being annoyed with Fíli for the entire week because he was wearing his crown everywhere in public. Kíli would make a spectacle of it too, knowing him. He couldn’t wait to see it.  

 

* * *

 

The morning of his birthday, the crown prince awoke with Kíli softly nibbling on his ear. Kíli caught the small rings and studs in Fíli’s ear between his teeth and tugged. Fíli smiled and stretched, pulling his brother closer while turning on his side so they lay face-to-face, foreheads touching. Their chambers were constructed in such a way that the morning sunlight was reflected on their bed. This caused Fíli’s golden hair to glint on their pillow, perfectly contrasting Kíli’s dark locks with which it was intertwined.

“Happy birthday, Fíli.” Kíli said softly, looking into his brother’s bright blue eyes, whose color was always the most intense in the sunlight. Fíli thanked him with a sweet kiss, his hand on Kíli’s back guiding him closer until their bodies were flush together. 

Even though it had been almost 18 years since they had retaken Erebor, their appearances had not changed much since then. Whereas Men would change quite significantly in 18 years, Dwarves enjoyed much longer lives and were in their prime decades longer than humans. And due to the intense training-sessions both brothers still attended multiple times a week, their bodies were still as hard with muscle as the day they had arrived at Erebor.

What _had_ changed was the number of adornments on their bodies, ranging from piercings and tattoos to scarifications and even branding. Especially Fíli had developed an obsession for body modification in the first few years of Erebor’s restoration. When Dwarves began returning to Erebor, Fíli had been inspired by the wide range of modifications applied on the Dwarves from all different regions of Middle Earth. It hadn’t taken long until various kinds of rings, metal, ink and intricately designed scars had appeared all over Fíli’s body. Kíli absolutely loved the additional glow and gleam of all the silver-colored metal on his One’s body and his enthusiasm only encouraged Fíli to get more.

This morning though, piercings were far from their minds as the birthday kisses soon turned heated with both of them moaning and firmly grinding their hips together. Kíli grabbed his brother’s hair firmly when Fíli’s tongue slid along Kíli’s neck. Kíli felt the metal embedded in Fíli’s tongue sliding along his skin and his breath hitched when Fíli bit down softly on the tender skin of his neck. He groaned when Fíli started sucking at the spot and simultaneously brought a hand to Kíli’s backside to squeeze firmly.

“I have big plans for you tonight, Fíli.” Kíli whispered. Fíli shuddered at the implications of that statement and moved his lips upward, just below Kíli’s ear.

“And I have big plans for you right now.” Fíli replied.

The room was quiet except for their soft moans and words of encouragement until they heard a loud banging on the main door to their chambers. Their bedroom was situated next to the sitting room, separated by a wooden door. The main door was located in the sitting room, so they had no concerns of anybody barging in on them, and they simply continued their activities.

When the banging started again Kíli let out a long, annoyed sigh.

“It has to be Thorin. He is the only one who would knock and not enter until he hears _both_ of us answer him.” Kíli reasoned. Fíli had not released his neck, so he only grunted in response and continued sucking and biting.

When it was quiet for a few minutes they assumed that Thorin had given up. Fíli had managed to undress Kíli completely by that point and was slowly stroking Kíli’s dick, his own still-clothed hips grinding against Kíli’s upper leg.

“Fíli, Kíli! I know you are in here, the guards haven’t seen you leave. Stop messing around in there and get dressed!” Thorin shouted from their sitting room. “You were supposed to be in the main hall an hour ago!”

“Go away!” Kíli yelled back. “Fuck, Fíli, just like that.” He whispered subsequently.

But Fíli was more inclined to abide rules and did not really have the exhibitionistic streak that his brother possessed. Kíli could happily fuck with his uncle in the next room. Hell, he probably wouldn’t even mind him watching. Fíli _did_ mind though. He exhaled deeply and rolled off his brother, very annoyed at his uncle’s interference. He’d wanted birthday-sex, dammit!

“We’re coming, uncle.” Fíli said and sat up in bed, swinging his feet over the edge.

“Not in the way I wanted to though!” Kíli called out angrily and rolled onto his stomach, his head resting on his arms.

“Don’t be crude, Kíli.” Thorin reprimanded. “I expect you two in the hall within half an hour. You’ll need all that time to get dressed and properly do your braids, so don’t dawdle.” Thorin finished and left their chambers swiftly.

Since they indeed were _very_ late, they decided to get dressed separately. Dressing together would surely lead to more temptation and more delays. Kíli was done before Fíli, having to only re-do one braid (the only one he’d ever worn and which claimed him as Fíli’s One). Fíli on the other hand, had started re-doing all his braids and was just about to get dressed when Kíli was finished.

“Should I wear my new outfit right now, or only at the party?” Fíli questioned, looking over his options.

“Maybe save it for the party tonight. I’ve got some gifts for you that would go well with it and you’ll receive those tonight as well.” Kíli answered while choosing something for his brother to wear. Fíli always took too long and he was getting hungry.

 

When they entered the dining hall, Fíli received official felicitations from his uncle and his mother, while Kíli was reprimanded for their tardiness. (‘It wasn’t my fault! Fíli was sucking my – oof! ’ Kíli exclaimed before being elbowed it the gut by his brother. ‘I was going to say neck, although you probably wished it was my cock.’ Kíli whispered softly in Fíli’s ear. This earned him another elbow from a blushing Fíli.) It took a while before everybody important was done congratulating Fíli and they finally could sit down to eat. 

The day went by in a blur. Fíli received gifts, well-wishes and affections from it seemed like everybody in the mountain. At one point, Kíli was summoned to Thorin’s side while Fíli was awkwardly receiving a gift from the Elves.

“Please come to my private quarters before the party, Kíli. I will not give you my crown in public.” Thorin whispered, he was embarrassed enough to be handing his crown to his nephew for the week, so he didn’t want to fix any more attention on it than necessary.

“Why would I want your crown, uncle?” Kíli told him, head cocked to the side in confusion.

“You wanted to borrow my crown for the week, starting on Fíli’s birthday. You had me sign the contract. Did they not return a copy with my signature to you?” Maybe Kíli thought his request had been denied.

Understanding dawned on Kíli’s face and he burst out laughing, causing some heads to turn towards them. Thorin looked annoyed and waited for an explanation for Kíli’s outburst.

“Your crown is hardly the most beautiful golden object in Erebor.” Kíli explained, wiping the tears from him eyes. “What I have in mind is _far_ more beautiful and precious than that.”

“What do you want then? The scepter? A ring? I thought you needed it from today onward?” Thorin had been convinced that he knew what Kíli had asked for in his contract, so he was thoroughly confused at this turn of events.

“Don’t fret, uncle. I’ve arranged everything how I wanted it. You do not need to worry about it.”

“So…. You’ve already claimed the object you wanted?”

“No, I was planning to do it tonight. I have to return to Fíli now, though. You know how awkward he gets around Elves.” And before Thorin could utter another word, Kíli was gone.

“I just got even more curious.” Dwalin told him, clearly having listened in on their conversation. Thorin privately agreed.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the afternoon, Fíli returned to their quarters to change into his new outfit. Kíli joined him a few minutes later after having listened to Thorin’s warning to ‘not distract Fíli, the banquet starts in an hour.’ Kíli had every intention to distract Fíli, of course. He started by sitting his brother down and presenting his gifts.

“Your first present is a week vacation, preferably spent in my bed.” Kíli said playfully, although he was slightly unsure if Fíli would accept. Fíli was very conscientious with his work as crown prince and he might not even want to spend the week with his baby brother. But Kíli needn’t have worried.

“That is the best present I’ve had today. I’d love to spend a week in your bed and we haven’t had a week off in ages!” Fíli said enthusiastically. 

“Perfect! I’ve arranged for the kitchen-staff to leave food and drinks outside our chambers during the entire week. So we literally don’t have to move beyond our front door.” He was quite proud for thinking that far ahead.

“What about Thorin? You know how he feels about ‘loitering’ while the Kingdom needs us. He barely lets me sleep at night, let alone give me an entire week off!”

“Don’t worry, Fíli. I’ve arranged everything with Thorin. Trust me.” Fíli threw his arms around his brother and hugged him fiercely.

Pulling back, he asked “Do you promise to make me forget my name?” Fíli’s voice had deepened and his eyes darkened, staring intently at his brother.

“Of course.” Kíli whispered and kissed him.

The first time Fíli had ‘forgotten his name’, as the brothers called it, was when they were still living in Ered Luin. They had spent an entire week in the forests to hunt together. What nobody knew was that they’d spend these week long trips to catch up on their love-making. Nobody had known they were One back then, so they had to sneak around a lot. These trips allowed them to freely show their love for each other. And they made excellent use of their time. One day, after a few consecutive sessions of intense coupling with Fíli on the receiving end, Kíli had noticed that Fíli was out of it. His eyes were glassy and he had been in and out of consciousness a few times between their bouts of sex. His body had also become extremely sensitive and the slightest touches had him keening and arching his back, babbling and begging for more and generally being incoherent in his desperation.   

The first few times that Fíli had responded like this to their more intense sessions, Kíli had been worried and had tried to snap Fíli out of it. This had resulted in a stressed-out Fíli afterwards and regrets on Kíli’s part. Kíli had learned that it was best to let Fíli come out of this state in his own time and to give him what he asked for, which was generally more dick. Kíli was, of course, happy to supply.

Now that they were more experienced, they knew it was a state crudely referred to as cum-drunk or dick-drunk. When the partner on the bottom completely submits to their own pleasure and his or her partner for multiple rounds, they forget where they are, who they are, and live only for the pleasure of themselves and their partner.  

Both brothers enjoyed the times when this happened to Fíli. But when running a Kingdom, especially one in which Thorin was in charge, one tends to not have time for these kinds of drawn-out endeavors. It had therefore happened rarely since they had reclaimed Erebor, and both were eager to get into that state of ultimate intimacy and trust. 

Kíli wanted nothing more than to take his brother now, party be damned. But he knew Fíli would regret being late to his own banquet. He reluctantly pulled back from their kiss.

“I have another present for you.”

“Is it your dick?” Fíli asked, only half-joking. He really wanted to jump Kíli after hearing their plans for the next week.

“Well, yes. But you can only have it after the party.” Kíli joked while he grabbed a small package from a shelf and handed it to Fíli.

Fíli’s eyes widened when he opened it and saw what Kíli had crafted. A multitude of beautiful golden piercings and hair beads in all shapes and sizes, especially made for him.

“I made one for each of your piercings and all of your braids. This one is for your tongue and these for your ears.” Kíli explained while pointing at the different types of golden jewelry in Fíli’s hands.

“Wow, they are stunning. It must have taken you a long time to make all these.” Fíli said in awe of his brother’s craftsmanship.

“I started a few months ago. It took me a long time to figure out how to get the molding right. Will you put them in?” Kíli was eager to see him wearing it all.

“Of course. You’ll have to help me though, or we’ll never make it back on time.”

Kíli was eager to help, never declining a chance to touch Fíli’s body. 

It took them well over an hour to get all Fíli’s hair beads and piercings replaced. This was mainly because Kíli insisted to kiss every newly-replaced golden jewelry when it was attached to Fíli’s body. By the end of the hour Fíli was rock hard, ready to bend over for Kíli and skip the party altogether.

His plans were thwarted by Dwalin, who chose that moment to pound on the door.

“Lads, stop fornicating and get dressed. We cannot start without the birthday-boy.”

“They really won’t give us any time to be together today.” Fíli complained loudly, walking to his dresser and rummaging in it to find his new outfit.

“They wouldn’t do this if they knew what a horrible crown prince you are when you are sexually frustrated.” Kíli quipped.

Fíli grunted in response and pulled on his trousers. Dwalin chose that moment to enter the room.

“Kíli, you are actually dressed for once. I expected to find you with your breeches around your ankles, as per usual.” Dwalin joked. He had apparently started on the ale, since he wasn’t usually this brazen.

“If you don’t want to see my junk, then don’t come in when I don’t answer the door.” Kíli replied airily. He wasn’t bothered by nudity or sex, unlike his brother and uncle who wanted to hide everything to do with sexuality behind closed doors.

“I won’t apply Thorin’s tactic. Do you know how much of his time he spends waiting in front of closed doors when he suspects you two are on the other side?” Kíli laughed loudly at that mental image.

“Kíli, help me with these damned straps.” Fíli interrupted.

Dwalin’s attention was pulled to the heir and he whistled crudely. “Look at our Golden prince. All dressed up for the party. Did you make all the golden trinkets, Kíli?” Dwalin said, inspecting Fíli’s ear.

Kíli hummed in affirmation while he was adjusting Fíli’s outfit. He stepped back when he was done and indicated for Fíli to turn around for him. The tailor had done a magnificent job, Kíli noticed. The attire was extremely flattering on Fíli, pulled tight in all the right places. It accentuated all of Kíli’s favorite areas: Fíli’s strong thighs, broad shoulders and firm ass. The blue of the outfit also brought out the color of Fíli’s eyes and the coronet finished it all off perfectly. Fíli looked both regal and fuckable, which was one of Kíli’s favorite looks on his brother.

“You look delectable, brother.” Kíli said with a heated look. Fíli swallowed at Kíli’s verdict and he was glad that he had been right in suspecting that Kíli would love the outfit. Fíli stepped closer with the intention of attaching himself to his brother and not letting go. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Dwalin’s hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s not delay any longer. You can fool around when the party is over, but Thorin will have my ass if I don’t deliver you to the banquet right now.” Dwalin stated and he pushed Fíli towards the door.

Kíli trailed behind, adjusting his dick, and glaring daggers at Dwalin.

Just before they entered the party Kíli caught up with his brother. He squeezed Fíli’s hand and Fíli looked up at him. His face was shining with love and Kíli couldn’t wait to have him all to himself again. For now he had to share him with hundreds of others, just like he always had to.


	2. The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main event: Fíli and Kíli celebrate Fíli's birthday in bed. Thorin finds out what the Golden Object is and is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go: a long chapter filled with sex :) Enjoy!

A few hours into the party, Kíli was proven right. Fíli was indeed a horrible Crown Prince when he was sexually frustrated. Thorin had advised Fíli to mingle with distinguished guests and strengthen the relations with Men, Elves, and Dwarves alike. ‘A party is a perfect opportunity for more casual conversations. It is important to let them know you are serious as an heir and care about strengthening our bonds.’ Thorin had told him.

Unfortunately for Thorin, Fíli only had eyes for Kíli. Luckily, Kíli was a very social Dwarf and had many friends among all races. But even though Fíli was dragged all across the hall by his brother, it was mainly Kíli who was interacting with others. And Thorin was not the only one who had noticed.

“It seems we may have been wiser to let the princes fuck around at some point today.” Dwalin commented. “Fíli only has eyes for Kíli’s arse.” Dwalin was well into his cups by now.

Thorin directed the focus of his disapproving look from Fíli to Dwalin.

“A Crown Prince should not be focusing on his baser needs. He knows how important this night can be for future trade negotiations.” Thorin grumbled.

“It’s his birthday. And Fíli is always serious. It’s good that he can let his tasks go once in a while.”

“I never lose my focus.”

“Maybe you should.”

Thorin narrowed his eyes at Dwalin and searched the crowd again for his nephews.

“They are standing right there.” Dwalin pointed out. “I think they are trying to fuse together during their dance.”

Dwalin’s observation seemed accurate. The two Princes were flush together, swaying to the music, in the middle of the dance floor. Kíli’s hands had moved to Fíli’s ass and he was blatantly groping him. Kíli had been reprimanded by Fíli at the beginning of the evening for the same behavior, but Fíli had been drinking all night and his inhibitions were drastically lowered. Much to Thorin’s chagrin.

“I don’t think we’ll get to enjoy their company much longer.” Dwalin predicted.

“How so? Fíli is the host of the party, he has to stay until the end.” Thorin said.

Kíli’s groping then turned into a heated make-out session and Thorin knew Dwalin was right. He sighed deeply. Nothing he could do to change it. He just hoped that they would not embarrass him in public. And that they would disappear to their rooms sooner rather than later. With whatever golden object Kíli wanted to claim for the week.

 

 

 

Their kiss on the dance floor ended way too soon for Kíli’s liking. But his brother had always cared about propriety more than he did.

“I think it’s time for us to retire to our rooms.” Fíli told him with a heated look.

“You always were the wisest out of the two of us, brother.” Kíli smirked, and he grabbed Fíli’s hand as to not lose him in the crowd.

Fíli led them towards the exit, with Kíli trailing behind. This gave Kíli an undisturbed view of the Crown Prince’s perfect backside and he felt his cock stir at the sight. When they had finally exited the main hall and moved into the quiet hallways, Kíli tugged Fíli backward with some force. Fíli did not expect it and fell backward easily, causing his back to collide with Kíli’s front. He laughed.

“Is that a hidden dagger, or are you just happy to see me?” Fíli asked him playfully.

“Definitely happy to see you. Hidden daggers are more your forte.” Kíli answered, hands gripping Fíli’s hips so he could grind his hard dick against the blonde’s ass. Fíli whipped around and slotted their lips together, his hands tugging at the dark locks. Kíli’s groan reverberated through Fíli’s entire body, causing a matching moan to rip from Fíli’s throat.

Fíli only noticed that he had been pushed backwards when his back hit a wall. Kíli’s hands tugged at Fíli’s clothing to make room for his hands. When his hands found the warm flesh of the blonde’s stomach they both sighed, happy to be touching again. Fíli’s hands fumbled with the laces of his lover’s clothes, but he wasn’t able to undo them as quickly as he wanted to. Right when he had finally loosened one of the knots, somebody cleared their throat sharply.

They were startled apart, turning in the direction of the person who found them.

It was one of the Elves (probably male, but they were unsure). He had brown hair and eyes and wore an amused smile around his lips.

“I wasn’t aware that the Princes of Erebor provided this kind of entertainment for their guests.” The Elf said. The brothers were not completely convinced he was joking.

“Of course we don’t!” Kíli replied heatedly.

“Then I would advise to abstain from continuing your activities here. There are many guests who would not be so polite to make you aware of their presence.” His eyes looked pointedly at something on their right. When they followed his gaze they saw a small group of female Dwarves and humans disappearing behind some pillars, giggling amongst themselves.

Fíli looked up to the Elf to thank him,  but he saw that his eyes were now pointing to their left. Fíli turned around and spotted a group of Dwarves from the Iron Hills. When he looked at the Elf again, the tall creature was looking upward. More of their admirers were standing on a balcony and looking down.

“Geez, how many were watching us?!” Kíli exclaimed, his archer’s eyes spotting some more people up ahead.

“Too many.” Fíli replied, a fierce blush staining his cheeks. “Thank you for warning us.” Fíli thanked the Elf, bowing deeply.

“It was my pleasure. I would not object to watching, but I would want it to be consensual.” The Elf leered. His twinkling laughter echoed through the hall at the brother’s shocked looks.

“Maybe some other time.” Kíli politely dismissed him, knowing that he would never want an Elf to see his brother naked.

“I wish you two a wonderfully satisfying evening.” The Elf disappeared down the hall.

The brothers made their way to the Royal Quarters quickly after that. Fíli was mortified and Kíli was half-amused and half-annoyed. He had wanted to get off, dammit. And he so rarely got the chance to do anything sexual in public with Fíli.

When the door to their chambers closed behind them, Kíli pressed his brother against the door harshly, their lips finding each other forcefully. Embarrassment quickly forgotten, Fíli continued untying Kíli’s laces.

Kíli’s more dexterous fingers were able to undo Fíli’s clothes much faster. Once Fíli’s shirt and trousers were shed, Kíli’s hands roamed the naked chest before him. Every time the archer’s fingers caught on a piercing, his mouth sucked on the flesh surrounding it and Fíli’s breath sped up.

Fíli’s hands were shaking in arousal and he growled in irritation when he couldn’t divest Kíli of his garments. Kíli noticed and grinned, tugging Fíli into the bedroom. Once on the bed, their make-out session started anew with lips sliding and hands roaming. Kíli undid the laces of his own clothing and they both pushed them off.

When they were naked, Kíli changed their pace drastically. Instead of rushing through prep, as they would normally do, he maneuvered Fíli onto his stomach and positioned a pillow beneath his hips. Since they were planning to not leave their chambers for the next week, they needed to take Fíli’s preparation seriously so he wouldn’t be in any pain after multiple rounds.

Kíli thoroughly coated his fingers with oil and slowly inserted one into Fíli. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, coating Fíli’s insides with as much oil as possible. After about 15 minutes, Kíli had poured oil into his hand three more times and had increased the number of fingers pumping into his brother from one to three. He may have overdone it with the oil, but he wanted to make sure that Fíli would not be in any pain in the coming days. He knew from experience that Fíli could remain in a state of high and desperate arousal for at least two full days. From what he’d heard in some of the more seedy taverns he had visited in his life this was a lot longer than other races in Middle Earth, but for Dwarves it was not abnormal. And while he was in such a state, Fíli did not care about any pain or discomfort. Moreover, he had no shame or boundaries. Where he would normally blush when somebody so much as saw them kissing, Kíli knew that a deliriously aroused Fíli did not even care to get caught fucking, which had nearly happened on a multitude of occasions in the past. Which suited Kíli just fine.

Kíli’s attention was pulled away from his musings by an annoyed Fíli.

“If you put any more oil inside me, I think we will run out before the evening is over.”

Kíli knew that would be impossible (he had prepared their chambers so that bottles of oil could be found in all possible locations, in case Fíli wanted a change of scenery from their bed), but indulged his brother and laughed, extracting his fingers and giving a quick kiss on one of Fíli’s butt cheeks. Fíli then turned onto his back and Kíli smiled at the fond exasperation displayed on Fíli’s face. 

“How do you want to start our evening?” Kíli asked, coating his cock with the leftover oil on his hands and then wiping his oily hands on a wet towel.

“I think just like this.” Fíli answered. He wrapped his legs around Kíli’s hips, pulling him forward.

Kíli let himself fall forward, his hands landing next to Fíli’s head. He bent down and they kissed slow and languid, their tongues sliding and lips dragging. During the kiss, Fíli pulled Kíli’s hips forward and lined up Kíli’s dick with his own thoroughly prepared arse. Kíli slowly entered him, both groaning at the feel of each other. Kíli rested his weight on his hands, hovering above his brother while giving him time to adjust to the intrusion.

“Finally.” Fíli whispered heatedly when Kíli’s hips were flush with his own. When Kíli pulled out, the slight twinge of pain that Fíli had felt was replaced with hot pleasure. Kíli immediately started moving inside him. After all these years together, he had no problem finding Fíli’s prostate and hitting it on every thrust. Fíli moaned and started moving along, increasing the slaps of flesh on flesh echoing through the room.

“Happy – _nng_ – Birthday, Fíli. On to the – _fuck_ – next 100 years. I – _you’re so tight_ – love you.”

“So articulate, brother.” The blonde prince snorted, immediately followed by a loud groan.

“Let’s hear you in a couple of – _yes_ – hours, you won’t be able to – _hmmm_ – remember what we’re celebrating.”

“I’m counting on that.” Fíli said with a cheeky grin. He pulled his brother down by the neck, slotting their mouths together. He loved to swallow all the sounds that Kíli made during sex.

After a full day of waiting for this coupling, Fíli wanted it to last as long as possible. In no hurry to find climax, he slowed Kíli’s hips down with a firm grip on his hips to prolong their pleasure. Kíli growled at Fíli’s actions and latched onto his neck, biting down in frustration.

The blond-haired heir laughed at Kíli’s annoyance. Even though he was now 100 years old, he was still the older brother and he still loved annoying his baby brother. It was his job.

“No need to hurry, Kíli. We have the whole week to fuck. Let’s make love.” Fíli suggested, love shining in his eyes while his hands slid from Kíli’s hips to his bum. He massaged the round globes and pushed Kíli’s cock deeper into himself, still teasingly slow.

“I’ve been half-hard since this morning and I had to share you all day. I _need_ you.” Kíli whined, his face still pressed into Fíli’s neck.

“And you have me.” Fíli told him.

Kíli finally succumbed to the slow pace Fíli had set, giving Fíli’s hands the freedom to roam his brother’s flesh. The blonde’s hands slowly moved upward, massaging Kíli’s spine and luxuriating in the slow drag of Kíli’s cock inside him. When he reached Kíli’s hair he grabbed a handful and tugged gently, causing Kíli’s head to lift from his neck.

They touched their foreheads together, noses aligned and their eyes met. There was nothing but love and trust in the looks they shared.

After minutes of slow lovemaking, Kíli’s impatience got the best of him. Still looking into Fíli’s eyes, he changed the angle of his thrusts slightly and dragged his prick more fully against Fíli’s prostate. The effect was immediate: Fíli closed his eyes and his breath hitched in pleasure. Kíli’s grin was lecherous as he increased the speed of his movements slightly. No response from Fíli beyond a low groan. He noticeably increased his speed again, giving Fíli time to protest against the change of pace. Only a ‘Yesssss’ was uttered by his lover. That’s what he had been waiting for: to fuck Fíli into submission. To claim him completely.

Kíli pulled out very slowly. Slow enough that Fíli opened his eyes again to gauge what Kíli was up to. When the tip of his dick was almost completely pulled out, Kíli braced himself on the bed and rammed back in. Fíli slid toward the headboard with the force of it and lifted his arms to grab the headboard and prepared himself for the onslaught that he knew was coming. Kíli continued his forceful momentum with increasing speed. Neither could keep quiet during such overwhelming pleasure and their moans sounded loud in their bedroom.

“Yes, please fuck me.” Fíli pleaded, eyes half-lidded while watching his brother exerting himself atop him. His muscles strained with the effort and Fíli admired his strong form.

“What do you think I’m – _fuck_ – doing? Having tea?!” Kíli said breathlessly, sweat dripping from his brow.

But Fíli was beyond jokes and was reduced to a series of staccato grunts in the next few thrusts. Kíli knew they were both close and grunted at Fíli to touch his own cock.

Fíli removed one hand from the headboard and wrenched it between their moving bodies. Kíli felt his brother tense at the extra stimulation and saw his eyes roll back and his mouth forming around all the lovely sounds he was making. It was not a minute later that Fíli made a frantic noise in the back of his throat and came in hot spurts between their bodies. Kíli felt the grip around his cock tightening and followed Fíli over the edge, filling him up with seed.

It took them a little time to recover and Kíli only pulled out when Fíli started moving again. He laid down next to him and kissed his nose. Fíli still had his eyes closed and smiled at the kiss.

“So much for going slow.” Fíli chuckled.

“I didn’t hear you complain.”

“I wasn’t.”

Kíli laughed and turned on his side, resting his elbow on the pillows and dragging the fingers of his other hand through the mess on Fíli’s stomach. He brought the fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. Fíli’s forceful inhale let him know that his action was appreciated.

“Want to share?” Kíli asked.

Fíli didn’t answer but surged forward and captured the archer’s mouth in a filthy kiss, sharing the cum between them. Their kiss lasted a long time and had them both hard and ready again when they broke apart. Kíli licking cum from around Fili’s stomach piercings helped them along as well.

Fíli decided it was Kíli’s time to lie on his back. He maneuvered his younger sibling into a position that gave him enough room to plant his knees on either side of his hips and proceeded to do just that. When he had straddled Kíli, he smirked down at him.

“I like this position, brother.” Fíli stated, his hands roaming Kíli’s chest.

“As do I.” Kíli eyed him appreciatively. Kíli blindly grabbed for a bottle of oil and coated his dick again, wiping the excess on Fíli’s upper legs, making them gleam in the torchlight. 

When Fíli lifted his hips, Kíli held his dick so Fíli could lower himself down on it. When the tip breached him, Fíli dropped down in one hard slide.

“ _Shit_ , I love it when you do that.” Kíli groaned, his head thrown back and eyes closed.

Fíli didn’t wait but immediately started moving, bouncing on his brother’s cock. When driving himself down, he clenched his butt cheeks knowing it drove Kíli wild. He was not disappointed.

Kíli gripped his brother’s strong thighs tightly, no doubt leaving behind fingerprints. He _loved_ the sight of his brother atop him. Fíli was completely lost in pleasure, finding the angle he loved most and impaling himself single-mindedly with strong thrusts. In the light of the torches, Fíli looked perfect and ethereal. _Kidhuzel_. The most golden. The torchlight reflected off all the golden jewelry embedded in Fíli’s flesh. His hair was spun gold and started unraveling due to the exertion causing it to resemble a lion’s, which Fíli was so often likened to. No, nothing was as beautiful as Fíli in that moment, and nobody could convince Kíli otherwise. When he told Fíli as much, he was rewarded with a chuckle which quickly turned into a moan. It was only Kíli’s distraction with Fíli’s looks that caused him not to climax within a few minutes of Fíli riding him hard.

“C’mon brother, tell me you’re close.” Fíli said after a while. He was breathless and still driving his hips down fast.

Kíli only realized that he was when Fíli mentioned it. So he nodded and tightly gripped Fíli’s hips to guide him over his cock at the perfect angle.

“Yes, give me some bruises. I want to _feel_ that you want me. That I’m yours.” The elder said. Kíli tightened his grip and reveled in Fíli’s keen of pleasure. They loved marking each other and Kíli knew they would not come away from this week unscathed. And on that thought he climaxed with a harsh grunt. Fíli immediately followed when he felt Kíli twitching inside him.

Fíli lifted himself off with shaking thighs and collapsed next to his brother on the bed, face in the pillows.

“I love it when you subconsciously grip me hard.” Fíli told him, his voice muffled into a pillow. “It makes me feel so wanted.”

Kíli smiled at that and started stroking Fíli’s spine from his butt to his shoulders.

“I always want you.” Kíli answered, keeping his hand moving over his brother’s back. Fíli went lax after a few minutes, having dropped off into sleep. Kíli smiled and decided to get some rest as well. They needed the energy for the rest of the night so a short nap was warranted. Pulling the blankets over them both, he curled up into his brother and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

Kíli awoke about an hour later. One glance at Fíli confirmed that his brother was still very much asleep. Fíli had turned on his back and it gave Kíli the opportunity to admire his form. Bruises were already forming on Fíli’s hips and neck, some more pronounced than others. The light hair on Fíli’s chest and stomach was slightly matted and dirty with their fluids and Kíli only had the desire to add to that mess.

Sitting up, he moved himself in between Fíli’s legs and laid down on his front, his head level with Fíli’s soft prick. Fíli thought he was joking when he had told him, but Kíli craved the feeling of Fíli’s prick hardening in his mouth. It was the most solid proof, pun intended, that Fíli desired _him_ and got hard for _him_. It was one of the remnants of his low self-esteem, which had been way more prominent back when he and Fíli were just exploring their relationship beyond brotherhood.

Sparing no thought for his past insecurities, Kíli carefully kissed and lavished the flaccid organ before him. He continued his ministrations until Fíli started to stir, blue eyes opening and a fond expression appearing on his face.

“Are you indulging again, brother?” Fíli asked him, his voice rough from sleep.

Kíli nodded, a blush appearing on his face while he suckled on Fíli’s dick which had turned noticeably firmer now that Fíli was awake and looking upon him. At a particularly well-place lick, he had Fíli groaning softly.

“You’re good at that.” Fíli complimented, weaving his right hand into Kíli’s messy hair and the other stroking Kíli’s cheek.

“I love to see my dick in your mouth.” Fíli told him after a short while, pulling on Kíli’s chin to open his mouth even further while pushing his face down with the hand clenched in Kíli’s hair. At that point, Fíli’s dick was completely erect and dribbling pre-cum in a steady stream.

Kíli made a low noise in the back of his throat and let himself be pushed down, taking Fíli’s dick into his throat and swallowing around it.

“Ahhh _fuck_ Kíli.”

Kíli reveled in the slight hint of desperation present in Fíli’s voice. Fíli was starting to lose his carefully constructed control.

“When I am King, I would order you on your knees before me, like the good little cock-sucker you are. You would of course be eager to serve your King, wouldn’t you?” Fíli started rambling, waiting for Kíli’s wide-eyed nod to continue.

“Of course you would. You would be commanded to open my trousers and suck just like you are now. All needy and wanton, spit dribbling down your chin onto your own clothed hard prick.”

Kíli pulled off then, gasping for breath after his prolonged deep-throating. He immediately latched onto Fíli’s thighs, sucking and biting big angry bruises on them.  


“Yessssss.” Fíli crooned. “Mark me.” And Kíli did.

“When you are King, I would be happy to suck my King’s dick in public.” Kíli said when he deemed Fíli’s thighs bruised enough. Fíli looked at him with darkened eyes, a slight glazy look started to appear in their depths, notifying Kíli that he had been right: this was the beginning of Fíli’s ruination.

“And did you know, …” Kíli continued while kissing Fíli’s length with wet open-mouthed kisses. “… that I would also suck the Crown Prince’s dick in public, if he so desired.” Fíli’s dick twitched at that admission and Kíli took his brother’s dick into his mouth again.

Time for talking was apparently over, Kíli noted, since Fíli did not respond to his comments beyond a deep groan and fastening his hands into Kíli’s hair again. Kíli let his face be pushed down and dragged up at Fíli’s pace, which was decidedly faster than before.

Fíli’s hips started moving with their rhythm, letting Kíli know that he was near the edge. Within minutes Fíli was spilling inside Kíli’s mouth, hips snapping forward and voice faltering. Kíli pulled off too soon which caused some spunk to land on his face. Kíli’s small chuckle caused Fíli to look up in his post-orgasm haze, a slow smile appearing on his lips.

“Let me lick that off for you, Kíli.” Fíli requested, letting his head fall down onto the pillows again.

Kíli crawled towards him gracefully and offered his face for Fíli to clean.

Fíli’s eagerness to lick his face clean had Kíli panting and eager to continue. Fíli was never the only one to become desperate from fucking around for longer periods of time.

“Let me suck _you_ now.” Fíli demanded, greedy for Kíli to pump his mouth full with cum.

“Later. Let me fuck you into the mattress. Get on your hands and knees.” Kíli growled, hoisting Fíli up and turning him over quickly.

Fíli didn’t know he was craving for this position until Kíli mentioned it. Fucking in this position always made Kíli animalistic and rough, which was exactly what Fíli needed at that moment. This was often the position that tipped Fíli into the realm of pleasure and trust and Fíli knew it would not be different this time.

Locating one of the bottles of oil, Kíli coated his cock and Fíli’s entrance quickly, pumping two and then three fingers into his brother.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, put it in!” Fíli told him impatiently, beautifully presenting his backside to Kíli in an enticing manner. Kíli agreed that he was ready and removed his fingers, positioned his dick at Fíli’s hole and slammed home in one stroke.

Fíli immediately fell from his hands to his elbows, curving his back even more and bracing himself for the onslaught he knew was coming. Kíli growled at Fíli’s submissive behavior and started a brutal rhythm, gripping Fíli by his hips so he wouldn’t be shoved forward. 

Both were beyond words from then on. Kíli held nothing back and Fíli took his brother’s hard dick with harsh grunts forced from his throat. At some point, Kíli decided he needed Fíli’s back to arch even more. One of his hands left Fíli’s hip and gripped the blond hair, pulling Fíli’s face off the mattress. Fíli welcomed the tingling, slightly painful pulling of his hair and lifted his head willingly, always keen to accommodate Kíli’s wishes.

The slight change of angle that was caused by lifting his head had Fíli keening in pleasure, begging his brother for more, harder, faster, pleasepleaseplease. Kíli could only comply.

Fíli recognized his own rapid descent into the drunken feeling of pleasure and want. Whereas normally during sex he could spare one or two thoughts for things besides Kíli’s dick (duties, an appointment, or other unrelated things), he now could no longer focus on anything but Kíli and his impending orgasm. He was entirely preoccupied and his notice of this change was the last coherent thought Fíli had before giving himself completely to bliss, triggering his orgasm and some tears to escape his eyes in happiness.

Kíli was close as well and in a few thrusts he had emptied himself inside Fíli. When Kíli pulled out, Fíli’s arousal spiked again at the feeling of seed dripping out of his arse. He needed to rest though and he noticed his muscles give in and collapsed into his own mess on the bed. He felt Kíli turn him over and let himself be positioned on his back before darkness took him.

After resting for a bit, Kíli looked Fíli over and touched his chest. He could tell that Fíli had fallen into his pleasure-state by his responses. The light touches Kíli was administering had Fíli shivering and moaning softly, hypersensitive to his lover. Fíli’s eyes told him the same thing: pupils nearly completely taken over the blue of his irises and eyes half-lidded.

“Let me suck you, Kíli.” Fíli asked, his voice raspy.

“Wouldn’t you rather be fucked?” Kíli asked. Of course he would never object to Fíli sucking his dick, but he knew for a fact that Fíli enjoyed seed dripping out of his ass more than in his mouth. Not by much, but still.

Fíli’s response was instantaneous. His entire body shuddered when Kíli mentioned fucking, his dick visibly hardening and his breathing picking up speed. Kíli placed a kiss just below Fíli’s ear, sucking softly and Fíli’s answering moan was obscene in its intensity. Kíli knew enough: he needed and wanted and desired and _loved_ to keep his brother satisfied for the next two days while Fíli was so needy and desperate for his touch. This touch-craving, cum-drunk state had been their goal and Kíli was both proud and eager that they had reached this point again. It had been too long and he couldn’t wait to see Fíli lose himself in pleasure again.

The next hours were spent in an aroused blur. Heat, pleasure, desperation, _nownownownow_ , blinding orgasms and filthy, loving, hard fucking. It was interspersed with blackness and exhausted loss of consciousness.

‘What a perfect way to celebrate.’

 

 

 

Thorin was pacing in his office when Dwalin entered. He turned to him to hear the news of his nephews.

“They haven’t made an appearance yet. The guards tell me they haven’t left their quarters since last night.” Dwalin reported.

It was the end of the afternoon, the day after the party, and Thorin was getting anxious with only about two hours to go until the farewell dinner with the Elves started. He had told the Elves that his heirs would be present and one of them had expressed interest in conversing with Fíli about something or another. He _needed_ Fíli and Kíli to make an appearance.

“Then they leave me no choice. I will go to them.” Thorin decided and briskly walking into the hall.

“Are you sure that is wise?” Dwalin asked, following Thorin in the direction of the royal quarters.

“They have had enough time to do whatever they wanted to do. They’re probably loitering or sleeping and unaware of the time. I will inform them and I want to discuss some etiquette with them before the dinner starts.”

Dwalin stayed silent and wondered if Thorin was right. He still followed though. He never figured out what golden object Kíli had taken from Thorin and he was curious.

Thorin knocked on the door when they arrived and Kíli told them to come in. Thorin hesitated (he hadn’t heard Fíli), but Dwalin pushed open the door. He had no patience for Thorin’s prudishness.

Kíli was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire eating some dried meats and fruit. He was naked. His hair was a complete mess and red marks littered his body, mostly centered around his neck. Angry red welts were visible on his back from scraping nails. Thorin started speaking but Kíli stopped him by holding up his hand while gulping down a huge decanter of water in one go. The hickeys and bite marks on his neck were emphasized by the movement of his throat while he was drinking. A small stream of water escaped his mouth. The water ran down his chin, neck and into the hair on his chest and stomach, where it joined dried up spunk and saliva.

“Aah, I needed that.” Kíli exclaimed when he had finished his drink. The two elder Dwarves were not sure how to react to the scene in front of them. They had seen Kíli naked before after a night together with his brother, but this was on a whole other level. Kíli was a mess – it looked like he had been assaulted. If they hadn’t known that the brothers had not left their chambers since last night, they would have guessed that he had brawled at a tavern.

“For Mahal’s sake, put on some clothes.” Thorin complained.

“No, it’s my room. And I would have to remove them again when Fíli wakes up, anyway.”

Thorin released a long-suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“I need you and your brother to be ready in an hour. The dinner with the Elves starts in two, and I want to discuss some final details with the both of you.” Thorin declared, focusing his gaze on anything but his naked nephew.

“No thank you, uncle. I’d rather stay here.” Kíli told him while continuing to stuff his face. Dwalin wondered if they had bothered to eat since last night. It seemed Kíli hadn’t.

“You have no say in this, Kíli. You are expected to be there as my second heir and nephew. You cannot decline.” Thorin answered firmly, his eyes spotting multiple bottles with a clear liquid (oil?) all over the room while he was decidedly-not-looking at Kíli.

“I will not leave Fíli here alone.”

“You’re not leaving him alone. Fíli should be there as well!”

“Fíli is unable to join us.” Kíli declared firmly.

“That is not for you to decide, Kíli.” Thorin’s eyes darkened, sick of Kíli’s games. “He needs to be there. This is an official dinner. He knew that it was tonight. I’ve given you enough time to… *ahem* be together since yesterday evening.”

“I swear, uncle. Fíli is in _no_ state to appear in public.”

“What are you going on about. Is he drunk? Is he sleeping?”

“It’s none of your concern what he is or isn’t. Just take my word for it.  Fíli cannot join you for dinner with the Elves!”

“And besides” Kíli continued, “Fíli has the week off, so even if he _could_ join you, he won’t.”

“What do you mean, Fíli has the week off. Fíli does not have the week off! There is a council meeting this week and a delegation from Dale will be arriving in two days to re-negotiate our trade agreements. Fíli has to be present for both occasions, not to mention his regular tasks.” Thorin enumerated.

“This is where you’re wrong, uncle.” Kíli told him, grinning wildly and reaching for a rolled up piece of parchment inside a drawer. “You have signed my contract, which specifically states that, and I quote, ‘… _the most precious Golden Object that I can find in Erebor_ ’ is mine for the whole week, starting yesterday.”

Thorin and Dwalin shared a look that clearly said: ‘Do you understand what he means?’ ‘No, you?’ ‘No, I’m glad I’m not the only one’.

“You have to be more specific than that, lad. There is nothing golden here, you did not want the crown. How can you interpret that contract as proof of Fíli taking a week vacation.” Dwalin asked confused.

“Let me explain. The most precious golden object in Erebor, to _me_ , is Fíli. So he is mine for the week. You cannot have him back until the week is over.”

Thorin did not have the patience to deal with Kíli while they were two hours away from dinner with _Elves_. He _needed_ his Crown Prince to be present.

“That is absolutely preposterous, Kíli. Fíli is not an object, and while his hair is blond, Fíli is far from being golden.” Thorin seethed.

“Wrong again, uncle. First, Fíli is the _object_ of my affections. So describing him as an object in the contract is completely correct. Second, Fíli is _kidhuzel_ – the gold of gold – and most golden in this entire mountain. He is coveted above gold, gems and wealth. The Golden Prince of Erebor is his nickname. And since I have gifted him with golden beads and jewelry yesterday, the only part of Fíli’s body that is not gold are his eyes.” Kíli was rambling like a love-struck teen at that point and Dwalin tuned him out when he noticed that the door to Fíli and Kíli’s bedroom slowly opened.

Fíli emerged and Dwalin had to admit that Kíli was absolutely right: Fíli was _kidhuzel_. Fíli’s golden mane was wild and untamed, with golden beads shining in the messy braids. The golden piercings glittered all over his body, causing him to glow in the torchlight. And in this lighting, Fíli’s skin seemed gold too, his skin darkening in the low underground light of the mountain. But beyond golden, Fíli also looked wrecked. The golden hair on his chest was smeared with fresh and dried-up fluids (of which Dwalin did not want to know the exact origin). The area around his neck seemed even worse than Kíli’s, red marks littering his shoulders and throat. In addition, his thighs had bruises as well from both fingers and mouth. His cheeks were flushed and his blue eyes, which normally looked alert, were darkened and glazed over. He didn’t really seem aware of the situation in front of him, since he did not react at all to being naked in their presence.

At some point, the other occupants in the room had noticed Fíli’s entrance as well. Thorin was speechless. Fíli was so proper, always dressed meticulously and his braids in perfect condition. Right now, he was naked and looked even wilder than Kíli.  

 “We were just talking about you, brother.” Kíli told him, walking towards him.

“All good things, I hope?” Fíli answered softly, almost seductively. His voice was rough from over-use.

Thorin did _not_ want to be in this situation: in the private chambers of his nephews with _both_ of them naked and, by the looks of it, about to engage in some form of intimate behavior. He had to interfere, and fast.

“You tricked me, Kíli, and it won’t work. Fíli cannot have the week off and you will both be joining us for dinner.” Thorin said decidedly. He braced himself for Kíli’s angry and outraged reaction. He did not expect Fíli to respond.

“But Kíli told me that I could suck his dick. I don’t want to go to dinner.” Thorin’s mouth fell open while Dwalin roared with laughter. Fíli. Sweet, polite, obedient, prudish Fíli just told his uncle that he wanted to suck his brothers cock.

“Are you drunk?!” Thorin shouted, shock turning to anger.

And Dwalin knew that Thorin was not far off. Dwalin himself had been around, back in the day. And he knew how delirious and over-stimulated Dwarves could get when submitting for prolonged periods of time. And Fíli and Kíli had been going at it for the past 16 hours or so, judging by the state they were in. For Fíli, all that existed was his own pleasure and that of Kíli. This was a very delicate situation and it seemed that Thorin wasn’t aware.

“Thorin, as your advisor, let me suggest to give Fíli the week off. He deserves it.”

“What are you talking about. We need him at dinner. I have told them that Fíli and Kíli would be present and I will not be made to look like a fool in front of the Elves!” Thorin stated.

“Fíli is in no state to attend. Just let him have tonight off and then he can be back at it tomorrow.” Dwalin tried to reason. Thorin had no idea what he was dealing with. Casting a side glance at Fíli, he saw the Crown Prince had gotten down on his knees and had started to kiss Kíli’s thighs. And Kíli, the fucking exhibitionist, just let him.

“No, I cannot be known as a liar to _Thranduil’s_ people. I’d rather have them attend tonight and have the rest of the week off, instead of the other way around.”

“ _Deal!_ ” Fíli shouted enthusiastically, still on his knees.

Thorin turned towards his nephews and averted his eyes with an annoyed huff when he saw the position Fíli was in.

“Fíli, no. You’re in no state to go.” Kíli told him worriedly. He enjoyed his brother in this state, but not to share with others. Poking some fun at Thorin and Dwalin was okay, but he wouldn’t want others to see. It was _private_ and only _theirs_. But Fíli was literally thinking with his dick.

“No, Kíli, don’t you see.” Fíli said, standing up and taking Kíli’s hands in his own. “We get to fuck all week and we only have to do this one thing for Thorin. It’s perfect.”

“This ‘one thing’ is a highly important dinner with Elves in which you have to behave like the perfect heirs.” Thorin grumbled. This did not go as he had planned. What the hell was wrong with his oldest nephew?

“But you agreed to give Fíli the week off!” Kíli shouted at his uncle, desperate to keep Fíli inside their rooms.

“I did not agree to _this_ , Kíli!” Thorin bellowed.

“But you will give us both the week off if we go tonight, right?” Fíli asked, hands still clasped with his brother’s. His piercing blue eyes had a hazy quality to them that Thorin could not place.

“… Yes.” Thorin reluctantly agreed.

Dwalin and Kíli did not agree, but they both knew the stubbornness of both Thorin and Fíli and that this was the best deal they could possibly get.

“Alright, we will go. But I will not be held responsible for the outcome of tonight. And no matter what happens, Fíli and I will not show up the rest of the week. That is the deal.” Kíli said.

“Yes, yes, that’s the deal. Now go take a bath, for fuck’s sake. You _will_ look presentable when representing our Kingdom.” Thorin told them and turned around. Before exiting their rooms he reminded them to come to his office in an hour to discuss the etiquette and what was expected of them.

Kíli grumbled and pulled his brother towards their bath chamber. Dwalin knew he needed to let Thorin know in what state his Crown Prince would be attending an official dinner. He dreaded that conversation with his entire being. Damn the Princes for putting him in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess correctly about the Golden Object?!  
> Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! I love hearing from you.  
> This story won't let me go, so I will add one more chapter; Dinner with the Elves. Expect it within a month.


	3. Dinner with the Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Elves. Will Fíli behave? No. No, he won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny, smutty final chapter. Enjoy!

 Fíli had been pretty sure that he and Kíli had gotten the better end of the deal with Thorin: only one dinner and they would have the rest of the week to fuck. But now that Kíli was not letting him suck dick, he wasn’t so sure anymore. After having bathed with too much distance between them and having his hair braided by Kíli while he was _not_ pressed against his back, Fíli was quickly growing agitated with the deal they had struck.

“I’m sorry, Fíli. We will never be able to leave if we touch now. Let’s just get this over with and we can go back to bed.” Kíli reasoned. But Fíli knew he struggled as well, especially when Fíli offered to suck his dick clean while on his knees in front of him. Unfortunately, Kíli had more willpower than he had expected.

And so Fíli found himself shrugging on a cream-colored shirt, not bothering to button it yet. He pulled on his trousers next, completely forgoing smallclothes. They would only get in the way later. Kíli had told him to look the other way: temptation had to be minimized. But Fíli did not really care about minimizing temptation. In fact, he was all about maximizing temptation. That was why he turned around to look at his brother. He became breathless when he saw Kíli standing in front of their mirror, adjusting his clothes.

Kíli was completely dressed for polite company, hair neat and hickeys hidden under a proper number of layers: a true Prince in the Line of Durin. And it was exactly this proper image on his normally wild brother that had Fíli instantly hard and aching to be filled. He wanted to ravish him and make him his own again, instead of somebody he had to share with the world.

He was at Kíli’s side in three large strides, pushing Kíli backward until he fell into a chair.

“Fíli, what…” Kíli started but couldn’t finish due to Fíli’s tongue searching entrance to his mouth. It was a filthy kiss which conveyed Fíli’s intentions perfectly. It was usually Fíli who kept them both in check, making sure there was time to indulge in each other and that the location was somewhere they wouldn’t be disturbed. Right now there was no time (more than an hour had passed since Thorin had come to them) and they knew somebody was bound to come and get them if they didn’t show up soon. Neither cared though.

Kíli’s hands roamed Fíli’s chest, which was still exposed with his dress-shirt hanging open. Fíli moaned when Kíli tugged at the golden ring in his nipple, making his hands frantically search for the buttons on Kíli’s trousers. When he had finally opened them, Kíli lifted his hips so Fíli could tug them down. Fíli had other ideas though.

“No, leave them. I just want your dick.” Fíli panted. “I want you just like this.”

Kíli’s answer was lost in a loud groan since Fíli’s hand had enclosed around his dick at that moment.

“Oil, oil, cannot hurt you.” Kíli said with a frenzied voice, one hand blindly groping on the table beside him while the other pushed Fíli’s open trousers off his brother’s hips. When his hand finally enclosed around the bottle of oil he ripped it open and poured some in Fíli’s waiting hand. He did not have the presence of mind to put the bottle back and so it fell to the ground the moment Fíli’s hand started stroking, slick heat surrounding his cock.

“So good, Fíli. Let me fuck you.” Kíli told him, mouth hanging open and still half-heartedly trying to push Fíli’s trousers down further. When Kíli’s dick was shining with a thick coat of oil, Fíli brought his slick fingers to his own entrance, immediately pushing two fingers in. Kíli’s gaze was fixated on his brother’s face while he hurriedly prepared himself. Fíli would generally only prepare himself when he was truly in a hurry, finding Kíli’s teasing preparation too slow. Fíli’s own touch was practical and clinical, only opening himself up and not intending to find pleasure.

It indeed took a really short time for Fíli to extract his fingers and plant another biting kiss on his brother’s lips.

“Want to ride you.” Came Fíli’s harsh voice, hoarse with arousal.

“’m not stopping you.” Kíli replied.

Fíli ripped his mouth away and jumped around on one leg while trying to extract one leg from his trousers. It would have been comical, had they not been filled with want. When Fíli finally removed one leg he turned around and sat on Kíli’s lap, facing away from him.

“Hold your… Yes like that.” Fíli instructed, telling Kíli to hold his own dick so he could lower himself down.

Twin moans were heard when Fíli slowly sank down, his legs spread wide around Kíli’s. No patience left, Fíli started a brutal rhythm. He bounced on Kíli’s cock, his powerful thighs working hard to keep a fast pace.

Kíli could only hold on for the ride, his knuckles turning white from the grip he had on the edge of the chair. Craving to see more than Fíli’s clothed back he rucked up the back of Fíli’s shirt and moaned at the sight of his dick disappearing over and over into his blond lover.  

Fíli chose that moment to arch his back a little, changing the angle and causing Kíli’s dick to drag against his prostate more fully.

“Fuckfuckyes ~nnnnnngghhh~.” Fíli moaned obscenely, never slowing down his rhythm.

“Shit Fíli, so good, so wanton for my dick. Love you like this.” Kíli rambled, the hand not holding up Fíli’s shirt gripping Fíli’s hip and moving with him.

“Yes, want your dick. Always want your dick. Need you, love you.” Fíli answered, increasing his speed even more.

Fíli had no more breath left for speaking and conveyed his pleasure with grunts and moans instead.

A strange sound by the door had Kíli looking up. His eyes locked with Dwalin but there was nothing left in his mind but pleasure at that point, causing him not to react at all and fixating his eyes on Fíli’s backside once again.

Dwalin had not wanted to come here at all, but Thorin had not wanted to go himself. And so that was how he found himself in the door-opening to Fíli’s and Kíli’s rooms, looking upon the Crown Prince fucking himself delirious on his brother’s cock. It took him two seconds to observe the situation: Kíli was on a chair, dressed for dinner except for his dick hanging out. Fíli had clearly been in the middle of dressing himself, an unbuttoned dress-shirt hanging off his frame and trousers bunched around one ankle. Kíli was holding up Fíli’s shirt and his eyes were fixated on where he entered his brother. Fíli, Dwalin observed, was looking directly at him with unseeing eyes. There was no sign of recognition, embarrassment, or smugness. Only pleasure. Dwalin shuddered at the pureness of that look. He had had partners in the past who enjoyed this state as well and he could not blame the Princes for indulging in each other.

He stepped outside again, leaving the door slightly ajar so he would hear when they were done. The dinner might be more manageable for them if they had recently found release.

 

 

 

 

Thorin adjusted his crown for what seemed like the 100th time in the past hour. He was nervous. Fíli and Kíli were late. Very late. They should have been here an hour ago. He had sent Dwalin to get them, but even he had not returned yet. Thorin refused to go to their rooms again, not after he had seen the state his nephews had been in. Debauched was the only word that was fit to describe them.

But Thorin knew that he was screwed either way. Dwalin had filled him in on the state of his heir. Fíli would only be focused on his and Kíli’s pleasure and would not care about reputation, polite company, or even food. At the same time, Thorin couldn’t cancel dinner. He had promised the Elves that his nephews would be attending and one of them had specifically asked for Fíli. Thorin had no choice but to go ahead with the plan and hope for the best. He had informed Balin about the situation and after a mild chastising for Thorin’s lack of insight, Balin had agreed to try and divert attention away from Fíli as much as possible.

Thorin was shook from his thoughts when the door opened and Dwalin walked in, his hand on Fíli’s shoulder as if steering him in the right direction. Thorin noticed a faint limp in Fíli’s gait and tried _not_ to think about how that could have happened. Kíli came in after Dwalin and closed the door behind them. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face and exuded confidence.

Thorin quickly looked them over and found that they both looked presentable. All braids were in place and their clothes looked clean and pressed. At least their appearance wouldn’t give them away.

“What took you so long?” Thorin asked Dwalin not unkindly, but somewhat annoyed all the same.

“You do _not_ want to know.” Dwalin said curtly. He looked at Thorin pointedly and Thorin understood immediately. He cleared his throat and decided not to comment. The lecherous grin that Kíli was currently sporting was enough to still his tongue.

“I wanted to discuss some details of the trade agreements between Erebor and the Elves with you, but I know that is wasted on you both. I only ask: please try to behave. Try to get through this dinner without embarrassing our Line and you’ll be free for the rest of the week.” Thorin couldn’t be mad at them. He knew of their love and the trust between them. That is why he only asked for the bare minimum in this situation. And he hoped they understood.

Kíli nodded, but Fíli only stared at his brother. Dwalin sighed and physically turned Fíli’s head in Thorin’s direction. He signed at Thorin to repeat himself.

“Try not to embarrass us during the dinner. Then you’re free for the rest of the week.” Thorin told his heir, purposely keeping his instruction short. Fíli’s eyes were glazed over and darker than normal, Thorin noted. The blackness of his pupils more prominent than the blue surrounding it. Fíli nodded all the same though, and that was probably the most that Thorin could have hoped for.

“Alright, let us proceed to the dining room. Everybody is already in their seats.” Thorin told them and ushered them out the door. Dwalin kept a firm hold on Fíli’s shoulder which, Thorin noticed, seemed to piss Kíli off. However, there likely was a good reason Dwalin decided that Fíli needed an escort, so Thorin dared not comment on the strange sight of his heir being physically moved by another Dwarf.

When the King and his heirs entered the dining room, the entire Company and all Elven delegates were already in their seats, making conversation and drinking ale and wine. Bofur noticed them first and whistled crudely at Fíli and Kíli.

“Had a good night, lads? Took you long enough to make an appearance!” Bofur yelled.

“Probably too worn out to get up this morn’!” Nori agreed and all Dwarves and some Elves laughed heartily.

Thorin rolled his eyes at Kíli’s exaggerated wink and the subsequent whoops emanating from the rowdy Dwarves. They had not been stingy on the ale while waiting for them.  

After they had sat down, Thorin at the head of the table with Fíli to his right and Kíli next to his brother, the first course of their dinner was brought to them and Thorin was glad for it. With everybody’s focus on food there was less focus on his nephews.

Everything seemed to be going quite well. Everybody was having a good time, ale flowed freely, and the food was delicious. He kept half an eye on his nephews, but was satisfied when they only held hands under the table and shared some food between the two of them.

Unfortunately, after the first two courses of their meal, his peace of mind was disrupted by Balin. Thorin did not understand what Balin was doing, but he was clearly trying to hide it from the rest of their guests. Balin was making some discreet gestures at Dwalin, who was sitting next to Kíli. Dwalin looked confused but caught on as soon as he looked at the blonde heir. He nodded at Balin and started whispering furiously with Kíli. Thorin saw Kíli’s mischievous look at Dwalin’s remarks and closed his eyes briefly before focusing them on Fíli. He didn’t immediately see what Balin had seen. Fíli turned his head to look at his brother and that caused Thorin to spot it: a hickey and bitemark just above the collar of his shirt, which Fíli had left slightly open _on purpose_! Kíli lifted one eyebrow in challenge: you cannot comment with the Elves present, you have no power. Kíli was such an insolent brat sometimes.

He was right though. There was nothing he could do or say. That would only draw attention to it. _Dammit!_ The Elves would have seen it already, their eyesight so much better than that of Dwarves. Before he could think of a game-plan, one of the Elves started up a conversation with Fíli. It was the Elf who had approached him earlier that day.

“Crown Prince Fíli, I have been meaning to speak with you. I did not have the chance yesterday, so I am glad we have this opportunity now.” The Elf began.

But Fíli was not looking at the Elf, his gaze instead fixated on Kíli’s lips. Kíli was in the process of eating a pheasant leg, leaving his lips greasy and his mouth filled. Fíli’s thought could only go in one direction and he licked his lips, imagining something else entirely in his mouth instead.

Thorin cleared his throat and kicked Fíli under the table. Fíli blinked and turned to look at his uncle questioningly. He wasn’t aware of doing anything wrong.

“One of our guests wants to speak with you.” Thorin said, trying to convey the importance of the next conversation for their reputation. Fíli stared at him before turning to the rest of the table, searching for the person who had wanted to speak with him. The Elf cleared his throat and drew Fíli’s attention to him. Most diners were aware that something was going on with Fíli at that point, but they were not sure what.

“I wanted to discuss your swordsmanship, Crown Prince. You are, after all, widely known for your prowess on the battlefield with your twin swords. Since my company has decided to leave tomorrow, I was hoping to spar with you tomorrow morning. I am also quite capable of wielding two swords and would love to exchange advice with you.”

Fíli clearly needed some time to process the words that the Elf had spoken to him. His eyes drifted to Kíli again, who was now licking his fingers clean. Dwalin elbowed Kíli and grunted to ‘use a _damn napkin_.’ Kíli’s grin let him know that he was intentionally provoking his brother. And it was definitely working since Fíli did not respond to the Elf at all.

It was Balin who interfered this time.

“Would you like to spar with our guest tomorrow morning, Fíli?” Balin asked carefully.

“No, I’ll be in bed with Kíli.” Fíli answered truthfully, causing Thorin to nearly choke on his ale.

The Elf was undeterred though.

“How about the afternoon?”

Fíli frowned, not understanding why he wouldn’t be in bed with Kíli in the afternoon.

“No, I’ll be in bed with Kíli.” Fíli said again, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

It seemed the Elf finally understood what Fíli meant.

“I apologize for my forwardness, Your Highness. Maybe another time.” There was a hint of a smile playing at his lips. And he was not the only one amused at Fíli’s response. Bofur, Nori and Gloin were _definitely_ aware of Fíli’s state. And judging by the soft whispers amongst the Elves, they were all informed as well. Thorin was _not_ amused and threw a desperate look at Balin to diffuse the situation.

“Erm, yes. How about we talk about some leisure activities. What do your people do when you have some free time?” Balin directed the question at the Elves, changing the topic of conversation.

Thorin was relieved. Surely there is nothing that can be sexualized about music or knitting. Oh how wrong he was.

“We enjoy riding in our free time.” One of the Elves answered. This caused Bofur to burst out laughing. When questioned he shook his head and addressed Fíli, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What a coincidence, Fíli. You enjoy riding as well.”

Fíli only nodded, his mind conjuring up him riding Kíli’s dick not half an hour ago.

“What kind of animal do you like riding? I hear Dwarves are especially adept at training mountain goats.” The Elf asked Fíli.

But before Fíli could answer, Bofur interrupted again.

“Fíli likes riding a stallion best, don’t you lad?” Bofur said, his eyes falling on Kíli next. “Dark mane, dark eyes, and all that.”

Everybody but Thorin burst out laughing at that. By now, everybody had caught on in what state their Crown Prince was attending dinner and hilarity ensued. Thorin’s hope for an uneventful meal disappeared at that point.

“Fíli enjoys weaponry as well. You were right that he indeed loves to handle _two_ swords.” Somebody told the Elf who had enquired about Fíli’s swordsmanship.

That remark was the signal for a free-for-all insinuations battle. And, to Thorin’s horror, everybody accepted the challenge.

“Aye, he loves gripping the hilt tightly.”

“And oiling the blade!” Somebody else yelled.

“And don’t forget his favorite activity is sword-fighting with Kíli!”

 “Fíli loves smithing. He is especially good in hardening the steel of his blade.”

“And his brother’s blade!”

“He loves to wrestle as well. Fíli has so many leisure-activities he enjoys!”

Thorin was speechless. The entire dinner table was crying with laughter. Even Balin was joining in. It seemed that the only ones not laughing were himself and Fíli. In fact, Fíli seemed to be completely unaware of what was going on around him. He only had eyes for Kíli and his hands had started to wander to Kíli’s upper leg under the table. Even a swift kick to Fíli’s feet did not deter his nephew. _Damn this was all going to hell_.

The dining company were still going at it (“Kíli enjoys mining Fíli!”) and Thorin was glad that the main course was nearly finished. Only dessert and he could send his nephews away. 

Kíli was half-amused and half turned-on. Fíli’s hand on his inner thigh kept getting more insistent and he could only take so much when he knew Fíli needed him. When the table was cleared to prepare for the dessert, Kíli was ready to take Fíli right there on the table. He _knew_ they needed to get some privacy quickly and they could not wait for dinner to finish. If he could just get them off in some dark corner, they could finish dessert and be on their way. When Fíli leaned in and started whispering about sucking his dick, there was no going back.

“We will be right back.” He told Dwalin silently.

“No you don’t. You cannot disappear right now.” Dwalin growled.

“It is either going to be _on_ the table or _away_ from the table.” Kíli retorted angrily.

Dwalin huffed and nodded. “Make it quick. I’ll try to distract Thorin, or at least deter him from following you.”

The two brothers shot out of their seats, not even pretending to make an excuse and ran out of the dining room and into a small storage room where caskets of ale were kept.

When the door closed behind them, Fíli was all over Kíli. He pressed his dark-haired brother against the back shelves and started kissing him with vigor, moving from his lips to his ear and throat.

“Fuck, Fíli. You make me so _hard_.” Kíli panted, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down past his hips. He grabbed his own dick and started stroking leisurely.

“I am finally going to suck you, brother. I have been waiting to do that since yesterday.” Fíli said heatedly, dropping to his knees.

“Oh, _yes_.” Kíli groaned as Fíli took him into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around the head, coating his tongue with pre-cum. Fíli continued by opening his mouth wider and taking Kíli’s cock deeper down his throat, pulling off with his tongue harshly licking the vein at the underside.

“Look at you, showing me all your tricks.” Kíli huffed between moans.

Fíli nodded and answered Kíli’s moan with his own.

“Do you remember when I told you that I would get on my knees for my future King? That I would service him, if he requested it of me?” Kíli asked.

Fíli nodded, his eyes fluttering close at the filth coming from Kíli’s mouth.

“When you are King, and I am your Consort, I will ask the same of you.” Fíli’s dick was painfully pressing against the fasting of his trousers and he quickly undid the buttons, groaning in relief when his cock sprang free of its confinement.

“When I am King Consort,…” Kíli continued, his hand fastening in Fíli’s hair. “… my King will be on his knees for me as well. My King will be servicing his Consort in front of his advisors, if his Consort would ask this of him.”

Fíli groaned as loud as he could with Kíli’s dick stuffed down his throat and nodded frantically. His eyes showed no blue anymore, only black, and were staring up at Kíli, willing him to continue.

“And the King’s advisors would be scandalized at their King’s behavior. They would have never seen this before. Thorin is way too proper. It will be a shock to them, seeing their King on his knees.”

Kíli gasped at Fíli’s tongue, which was tracing wicked patterns in the most delicious places.

“But the King’s advisors would be in no position to say anything or do anything about it. They would be reporting to me, and I would signal them to continue. I would make them stay. Do you know why, Fíli?”

Fíli shook his head. Saliva and pre-cum were dribbling down his chin and into his beard.

“I would make them stay because _you_ would want them to stay. You are so proud and so eager to please. You would _want_ them to see your skills at sucking dick. You would _love_ to show off one of your hidden talents. A talent that nobody is aware of but me.” Kíli rambled, his hand tightening in Fíli’s hair. At this point, Kíli needed to stop talking every three words to catch his breath.

“And when I have come down your throat, you would stand up and return to you throne. Sitting down with a hard dick, and waiting for the meeting to finish. You would be so smug, challenging everybody in the room to dare to comment.” Kíli couldn’t continue speaking and groaned loudly, his head falling forward to look at his brother. He was so close and was brought that much closer to the edge when he saw Fíli was jacking his own dick in the same rhythm as he was sucking him.

At that moment, multiple things happened at the same time. The door banged open with a seething Thorin appearing in the door-opening, Kíli’s orgasm hit him, Fíli was startled by the loud bang and pulled off causing Kíli’s spunk to hit him in the face, and the feel of Kíli’s fluids on his face caused Fíli to cum as well, painting the floor between Kíli’s feet.

When both brothers were spent, Kíli helped Fíli to his feet and closed both their trousers.

“So filthy, brother.” He whispered, wiping spunk from Fíli’s face with his thumb and smearing it on his trousers.

They heard a strangled sound from the doorway and turned to face Thorin, whose face was completely red. It was then they noticed Thorin was not alone. He had apparently been followed by Dwalin, Bofur and some Elves, for unknown reasons.

Fíli smiled at Thorin, completely unaware of the dangerous mood his uncle was in. “I did not embarrass you uncle. I sucked cock outside of the dining room!” Fíli told him happily, lacing his fingers with Kíli’s.

Thorin made a choking sound and Balin quickly swooped in for damage control. He could not let the King murder his two heirs in cold blood.

“Dessert has been served. Let us return to the dining room.” He says jovially, winking at Kíli and bodily moving Thorin away with Dwalin’s help.

The Elf that had warned them in the hallways last night had apparently followed Thorin as well.

“You still have something in your beard, Prince Fíli.” He smirked and walked away laughing, followed by the rest of their spectators.

Eager to let Thorin cool off in the next week and to get his brother back in bed, Kíli suggested to go back to their rooms right away.

“After all, you’ve already had dessert.” Kíli told his brother after wiping his beard again.

“Yes, let’s go back. I bet my dessert tasted better anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed reading. I had so much fun writing this. I love reading comments, so let me know if you liked it!
> 
> By the way: I take prompts. So if you have any ideas for stories, send me a message. I have also started writing for FiKiWeek (organized by GatheringFiKi on Tumblr). So expect some more content in july.


End file.
